


Late Nights

by DarlingImBroken



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Jon gets a bit emotional but it’s mostly just fluff, Slice of Life, lots of talk about food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImBroken/pseuds/DarlingImBroken
Summary: Jon and Georgie fall back into old routines while he stays with her.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Late Nights

“Jonathan Sims?”

Jon jumped and looked back at the voice. He hadn’t bothered to turn the light on, so he could only see her silhouette in the light creeping down the hall from her room.

“Oh! Good evening, Georgie.”

“What on earth are you doing?”

“Making dinner.” He turned back to the cupboard, rummaging around for a bowl. “I know it’s rather late for that, but I’ve been out doing some field work all night, and Martin would get upset if I fainted at work again. And I technically don’t have to be in bed until 11:30 now that I’ve started going in to work late- well, later than I used to-“

Georgie flicked on the light and he paused. “Right, yes, thank you. I didn’t know if you were still awake and I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Eh, it’s only 10. You can stay up however long you want when you set your own hours.” She walked over to him and leaned against the counter. “So what are you making?”

“Martin gave me some ramen a while back. He said it was too spicy for him, but he knows I like that sort of thing.”

“Cute. I’ll get the water boiling, then.” She gently pushed him out of the way and grabbed a pot.

“Oh, you don’t have to. I can-“

“Yes I do, Jon. Come on, you can’t tell me you’ve forgotten how it works.”

Jon chuckled. Of course he remembered- Georgie took care of anything that needed to be boiled or heated, and Jon took care of things that needed to be cut and mixed. Then Jon would set the table while Georgie plated things and filled wine glasses with juice. That’s how it had always worked. Whenever one of them was stressed or had a long day, or when the semester was finally over, they made their own little five-star restaurant right in Georgie’s living room. The only thing that was missing was…

“Ah,” Georgie mumbled, “here we go.”

Jon realized he had been zoning out for a minute. He looked over to see the stove on and Georgie scrolling through something on her phone.

“Where should we start, Jon?”

“Uh, C?”

She nodded and hit play, setting her phone down as  _ Check Yes, Juliet _ started playing. She reached out and pulled Jon away from the counter.

Yes, this is what was missing. The dancing, while they waited for the next step. Georgie in just sweatpants and a bra, Jon in a long skirt and one of Georgie’s hoodies. Music playing just loud enough to dance to, but not so loud that the neighbors might complain. Georgie pulled him into a twirl, and it felt so easy and familiar that Jon had to stop himself from instinctively leaning in and kissing her.

And then the water was boiling, and Georgie was cooking the noodles, and Jon was getting out forks, and before he knew it, they were sitting on the floor in her living room and eating together. Georgie talked about some of the weirder topics that she’d covered on her podcast recently, and Jon found himself so wrapped up in the way she told the stories that he forgot all about his own research mission from earlier. The Admiral, who had been woken up by all their commotion, curled up between them and tried to fall back asleep. It all made Jon feel so  _ normal _ , like everything would be okay, and he wanted to stay in that moment forever.

When they finished eating, they washed their plates together and danced in the kitchen some more before they decided they should sleep. Jon was through the door to the bedroom and halfway through pulling the hoodie off before he realized what he was doing and froze. Georgie looked back at him and seemed to realize too when they made eye contact.

Jon yanked the hoodie back down over himself and looked at the ground.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I- I’ll just go, I’m sorry.” He turned to walk away, but Georgie caught his wrist.

“Jon, it’s okay. You can stay here for the night. God knows your back would love a night on a real bed.”

Jon studied her for a moment before nodding and letting her lead him to the bed. She pulled the covers over them and pulled Jon close to her chest. He hesitantly rested his hand on her hip, and relaxed when she didn’t say anything about it.

“Thank you, Georgie, this… this means a lot to me.  _ You  _ mean a lot to me.”

“I know, Jon. You mean a lot to me, too. This isn’t our second chance or anything, though.”

“Oh, of course. I know. I don’t want it to be.”

“Good. Then goodnight, Jon.”

“Goodnight, Georgie.”

There was something bittersweet about it, Jon thought. Falling asleep in her arms for the first time in six years, and for what he was certain would be the last time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very slowly working my way up to 1000 word one shots.  
> Also I’m on tumblr as hiimcanadia if you wanna see what I post there or just say hi!


End file.
